Ladders are the simplest and easiest way to reach locations that are otherwise out of the reach of a person standing on the ground or floor. In situations where a ladder is used to reach a location that is at the top of, for instance, a telephone pole, or a location where there is only a wire or cable disposed in the air against which the ladder can lean, the ladder should be somehow secured in place. By the ladder being secured, the risk of the ladder twisting, tipping, bouncing or slipping during use is greatly lessened or essentially eliminated.
Ladder lashes have been used to provide this security between the ladder and a pole. Heretofore, ladder lashes have typically used several straps linked together. The fact that the strap is not one continuous piece raises the probability that the straps may separate at linkage points causing the secure relation between the ladder and the pole to disappear. In addition, ladder lashes currently available do not allow for the ladder lash to be tightened from the ladder to secure the ladder to the pole.
The present invention provides a ladder lash which utilizes but one strap which can be tightened from the ladder to secure the ladder to the pole.